


A Lone Crow In A Clowder Of Cats

by The_Thot_Slayer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A bit OOC characters, A lot of Medical Terms, And Law Terms, But later love!, Depressed Hinata Shouyou, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hinata Shouyou & Haiba Lev Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry for what i did to Suga, I'm sorry i did this to you hinata, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kageyama is... uh really fucked up here, Kinda Yandere-ish, M/M, Multi, Nekoma Hinata Shouyou, Obsession, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Schizophrenia, Self-Hatred, Tell me if i get anything wrong even if it is a bit minor, Trust Issues, Y'all will probably guess who is the ~secret~ tag, Yandere Kageyama Tobio, Yes the title is kinda a pun, and daichi, and yamaguchi, hope you can forgive me, just mild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Thot_Slayer/pseuds/The_Thot_Slayer
Summary: Hinata looked up at the building that will teach him, and graduate from, with a pensive look.‘Why am I here again?’A dark figure loomed over him, eyes locking on him as a predator does to its prey.  The figure getting closer and closer, his back hitting the wall“C’mon Shōyō~ why are you scared? I love you~ you and I are meant for each other, after all, we are a-Ḑ̶̦̹̖͗̄̽͋̎̈́̓̏́͝͝͝u̷̖͚͙̰̚̚ơ̸̡̢͖̝͈̣̪̩̣̟̼̘͎͉̋͂͒̅̽͑͒̍̌͂͂̚͠Hinata trusted everybody, but this person took it too farnow haunted in his sleep with blue eyes and the lewd touching of his body engraved in his mind. He got away and moved to Tokyo, will Nekoma be better?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/??? you'll find out as you go, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 19
Kudos: 214





	1. The crow that fell out of it's nest into the cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Punny_bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punny_bunny/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rise of the Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366210) by [KiaraKarma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraKarma/pseuds/KiaraKarma). 



> Now, as you all see, I am a fucked up person.
> 
> Sorry for doing this to you Hinata, I really love you 
> 
> But well... Enjoy!

Hinata looked up at the building that will teach him, and graduate from, with a pensive look. 

_ ‘Why am I here again?’  _

_ A dark figure loomed over him, eyes locking on him as a predator does to its prey. The figure getting closer and closer, his back hitting the wall _

_ “C’mon Shōyō~ why are you scared? I love you~ you and I are meant for each other, after all, we are a- _

  
  


_ Ḑ̶̦̹̖͗̄̽͋̎̈́̓̏́͝͝͝u̷̖͚͙̰̚̚ơ̸̡̢͖̝͈̣̪̩̣̟̼̘͎͉̋͂͒̅̽͑͒̍̌͂͂̚͠ _

  
  


He shook his head, he would let that  _ monster _ get to him. He just hopes that he can start over, no volleyball (all of this started because of volleyball-) 

The rumors couldn’t have gone  _ all _ the way to Tokyo, and if he heard correctly, Nekoma wasn’t a school that was really into gossip

_ ‘They’re graceful… like a cat’ _ he snorted at the irony 

And so he took the step forward… just to collide with a body

_ 'What a great way to start my da-'  _ he thought as he fell backward, ready to feel the embrace of the feeling of the hard ground. Just to be stopped by an equally  _ lengthy _ hand put him back straight. 

" _ Woah  _ you alright kid? Here let me help-" Hinata looked up to thank the person who adjusted him correctly, just to come to a surprised face from a bed-headed looking roster 

.

.

.

“CHIBI-CHAN! W-w-w-why are you here!?” it took Hinata 5 seconds until he realized that the person was Nekoma’s volleyball captain, Kuroo,

“R-roster head!” Kuroo sweatdropped at that “can you help me find my class?”

Kuroo was quiet… to quiet 

“Wait... you-you  _ go _ to school here!?” Hinata nods

“Well as of, like, now… yes, yes I do” he kinda felt bad, he gave the Nekoma captain a mental crisis to now mull over

Kuroo snapped out of his gaze and tried to get his act together 

“R-right so your class?” he gave him a paper “oh you chose Bunkei class*? What happened to the big plan?”

Hinata looked at Kuroo with confused eyes, Kuroo looked at the tangerine

“About becoming a professional volleyball player-” he stopped as he saw the shorter boy stop and get a dazed look on his eyes

He only got a bit of the mumble that came out of the boy’s mouth

_ ‘Stop… no I don’t want it… let me go… stop…’ _

Kuroo got closer to the younger boy and tapped his shoulder 

“Hey what's wrong? Dude, you're creeping me out" he told the orange head

Hinata wasn't listening. He remembered the dark hair… the blue eyes looking at him with lust and insanity. He felt a hand on his shoulder and snapped out of it

"S-s-sorry Kuroo… senpai?" Kuroo looked at Hinata in wonder "I-I-I-I mean you are now my senpai? Right?... Anyways… well that plan just… don't matter anymore"

Kuroo looked at the shorter male, thinking

_ 'What made the Chibi-chan just forget about volleyball?' _

He patted Hinata's head (his hair is  _ so soft! _ ) 

"Let me take you to your class. Yeah? After all, I am now your senpai!" He slung his arm around the boy's shoulder and walked the boy to his class

.

.

.

Kuroo waved goodbye to the orange head kid as he entered his class. It didn't shock him when he felt someone bump into him. It happens often. But he didn't expect the person who bumped into him to be Karasuno's number 10. He ran to Kenma's classroom, class started in 20 minutes anyway and slammed the door open. He knew people were looking at him with confusion, but Kenma glared at him. 

"Kenma! Kitten! You won't  _ believe  _ who I just saw" 

"What do you want Kuro"

Kuroo pouted at Kenma’s uninterested tone. He then sat at Kenma's desk. 

" _ Any way _ you won't  _ believe  _ who I just saw, like, right now"

"Who was it?" For Kuroo to talk this passionately about something else aside from volleyball made him interested in what kuroo was going to say.

"Ok so I was just standing, you know?, and I felt someone bump into me, no shocker really, so  _ I _ , as a good person should, helped the kid up.  **_But_ ** _ here comes the good part _ , the person I picked up was  _ none other _ than Karasuno’s number 10!” Kenma dropped his PSP when he heard what Kuroo said at the end

“S-S-SHOYO!?” everyone recoiled, I mean wouldn’t you? That’s Kenma  _ screaming _ “YOU-YOU MEAN HE IS **_HERE!_ ** ”

Kuroo nodded indifferently, he expected Kenma to freak out so he was ready for it

“... but he looked different, he looked, less fluffy and sunny. Something happened to the chibi… and I plan to find out”

Kuroo, most of the time, knew that he didn't really care about people’s life. That’s their business, not his. But what happened to Hinata, is not normal. He  _ knows _ when someone needs help, and right now, Chibi is  _ begging _ for it, for someone to save him, and Kuroo will do just that. 

But right now he needs to calm down a frantic Kenma

… He really has a lot in his hands.


	2. The Explanation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kuroo bumped into Hinata at Nekoma, he started searching why he was here, and he got the answer... just not one he wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry for taking a long time to publish! School is a bitch
> 
> Well, anyway, this is already getting spicy! How you enjoy this chapter

It took him fifteen minutes to calm Kenma down (and not run to find Hinata himself) and had to run the next 5 minutes to his class (minutes run fast when you are in school) and now he is down on his desk and pondering what happened   
  
_ ‘Why is Chibi-can here? Did something happen at Karasuno? I didn’t hear anything going on in Miyagi… I mean I’m in Tokyo so it would make sense to not show news of another district… maybe on the phone?’ _

With that note he grabbed his phone from his back pocket, and checked the time to see he had about 3 minutes to check, he opened Google and searched   
  
_‘Karasuno-’_

His eyes within at the auto search answers 

_ ‘Karasuno’s fall’  _ Already seen that one

_ ‘Karasuno’s reborn’  _ Yeah he figured that

‘ _ Karasuno student accused of rape charges-’  _ yeah knew- wait… 

“Rape charges?” he whispered in disbelief

Then he thought back on Hinata, how small he looked, not in height but in spirit, how the word volleyball made him act, the mumbling and how  _ scared  _ he looked when he looked at him. 

_ ‘Could have Chibi-chan- no! It can’t be… can it’ _

He saw his teacher walk into the classroom, and he quickly pocketed his phone in his school bag. Still thinking back on the article title, he didn’t get to read it, so maybe it won’t be what he’s thinking. 

_ ‘Alright! Stop thinking about it’ _

He didn’t stop thinking about it

* * *

He was dismissed from his thoughts when he heard the lunch bell. He got up from his seat and walked where he and the other 3rd years and Kenma met up to eat. 

He saw Yaku and Kai already sitting down in the spot and having a small conversation. Yaku spotted him before Kai did and waved him over. 

“Hey, guys!”

“Jeez, what happened Kuroo? You look like someone told you your mom died”

“Hey! I look perfectly fine!”

“Kuroo, I agree with what Yaku is saying, you look terrible”

Kuroo sighed, guess there was no way to hide this… they would find out either way

“ _ Ara ara _ , fine I’ll tell you guys”

And so he told them what he had said to Kenma in the morning. Yaku looked skeptical and Kai looked curious.

“Are you sure that was  _ the  _ Hinata Shoyo… sunshine kid, orange hair, the kid with the  _ super _ jump?”

Kuroo glared at Yaku, “Yes! It  _ was  _ Chibi-chan. He even told me himself… but” Yaku and Kai raised their eyebrows at him “he looked  _ different _ ”

“Define different Kuroo”

“Well… he looked  _ scared _ , I noticed that when I put my hand around him he was stiff and tried to stay away. I was curious, so I took out my phone and searched up Karasuno… and” he finished uneasily    
  
“Well? What did you find?” Yaku questioned Kuroo 

“It was-” he was interrupted by someone calling his name   
  
He turned, and he saw how Kenma was running up to him at full speed...

Wait…  _ running _

_ ‘Shit!-’ _

Kenma tackled Kuroo to the floor “Kenma!-”

Yaku and Kai looked worried about what the hell possessed Kenma to do this.

Kenma, still tangled with Kuroo, glared at him and talked in a serious, and very scary voice. 

“ **_Tell. Me. About. Shoyo._ ** ” the 3rd years gulped at the 2nd year who was desperate to hear about Karasuno’s number ten

“Kenma! Wait! I found out something else!” Kenma gave Kuroo a look that said  _ ‘talk’  _

“Ok, so after I left for my own class, I was curious about what happened, so I took my phone out and searched up Karasuno. The results were the ones you would expect from Karasuno's fall, Karasuno’s reborn… but the last one is the one that worried me.” the three boys looked at Kuroo to hurry up his story, Kuroo gulped, “It said  _ Karasuno student accused of rape charges-” _

“WHAT!” 

“Yeah, I also reacted like that”

Kenma let go of Kuroo and sat next to Yaku   
  
“But… Shoyo wouldn’t-”

“No! I didn’t think he would do...  _ that _ . I was thinking that maybe  _ he _ was the one that got… you know?”

“Did you read the article?” Yaku asks Kuroo, Kuroo shakes his head “you should read the article before making assumption  _ baka! _ ”

Kuroo growled “I didn’t have time! The class was starting!”

They both argued for a few more minutes until Kenma cleared his throat

“If you both are done arguing, I’ll tell you that I am already in the article,” Kenma told the 3rd years “if you want, I can read it right now?”

He took the silence as ok to read the article

“ _ ‘Karasuno student accused of rape charges, (we will not say the names of the students because of privacy reasons)’ _ ”

“Well, wouldn't this be useless then? They hid the kid's identities” Kai told the others

“I mean yeah… but if we keep reading it we might get something and maybe  _ actually _ find out who it was”

Kenma nodded and kept reading the article 

“ _ ‘At XXXX a young 1st year, in high school, accused his fellow 1st-year classmate of rape. The accuser said that he had been sexually assaulted by that classmate multiple times since the year started. When asked why he didn’t say anything, he responded with “I didn’t want to mess up… our club was going good and to mess it up like this, but I just couldn’t take it anymore” the accused didn’t say a word about the ordeal. However, due to lack of evidence, the alleged rapist got out free not before saying to the accuser “I’m sad that you would think of me this way… just because of attention you  _ are _ my best friend. We are a duo. I hope this can be left in the past and forgotten” when we asked their fellow club members some said that he  _ had _ allegedly raped the 1st year while the others refused such a thing. The Miyagi police say “We can’t really do much about this. We don’t know who is right and who is wrong. Until we really know what the situation is, we will drop the case.” After the trial ended, we got an interview with the accused, and told us that he will let it slide and that he wants the friendship he had with him. We got no word from the accuser.’ _ ”

They all stayed quiet

“It’s Shoyo”

Yaku looked at Kenma in surprised “We don’t know it’s him”

“I know it’s him!” they looked at Kenma “I know there is no evidence it could be, but I feel a weird sensation that I  _ know _ it’s Shoyo in here”

“You might be right” Kuroo looked pensive “there might not be  _ straight-up _ evidence but if we really look”

He grabbed Kenma’s phone (with a bit of resistance) 

“Look, here, it says 1st year, that’s already one clue. Second, the boy said ‘club’ and by the way, he said it, the club wasn’t doing well until he came with the accused person. Third, who says ‘we are a duo’ maybe best friends… and in Karasuno who was called a duo?”

They all started thinking until they felt the realization and horror creep up to them

“You… don’t mean,” Kai said in a wavering voice

Kuroo nodded 

“The only people called a duo in Karasuno where-”

Kenma finished his sentence

  
  
  
  
  


**_“Shoyo and… Kageyama”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Now I only ask for one more thing
> 
> Please join my Discord server!
> 
> https://discord.gg/2xsJWVc6yM
> 
> Date: 11/12/2020  
> Words:1222

**Author's Note:**

> Well... that was something... I don't write dark stuff often but I hope you guys liked it
> 
> *Bunkei class is for students who want to major in literature, social science, and art in college. 
> 
> Words: 835  
> Posted: 10/20/20


End file.
